The Swap
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de MeridianGrimm/ Après avoir découché une nuit de semaine, Miyuki et Sawamura se pointent à l'entraînement du matin en portant le mauvais maillot.


Auteur : MeridianGrimm

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

Rating : T

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à MeriadianGrimm ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de MeridianGrimm uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

 _NdT : Petit message habituel pour remercier Meri de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire ^-^_

 _Annonce : En plus des traductions publiées ici, je poste également sur le site Archive of our own (AO3) sous le même nom d'auteur (Arlia Eien). Certains auteurs que je traduis ne publiant que là-bas, leurs textes s'y trouvent également en exclusivité, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !_

NdA : Cette histoire est inspirée d'un post tumblr de official-todoroki-shouto (anciennement demiromantic-katsuki), que j'ai eu l'autorisation d'utiliser : « L'équipe réalise douloureusement la nature de la relation entre Miyuki et Sawamura quand ils viennent à l'entraînement avec le dossard de l'autre. »

* * *

 **The Swap**

 _L'échange_

* * *

 _« Cinq fois_ , Eijun ? Tu as appuyé sur répéter _cinq fois_ ? »

Miyuki luttait pour enfiler son pantalon alors que Sawamura se tortillait pour enfiler son t-shirt compressif à côté de lui. Sa casquette était quelque part par là, probablement sous la pile de vêtements jetés au sol la nuit dernière. Ils allaient devoir se passer du petit-déjeuner du réfectoire aujourd'hui.

« Mon alarme sonne plus tôt que la tienne, ok ? Et j'arrive pile à l'heure à l'entraînement d'habitude ! Et ne la ramène pas avec mon premier jour, parce que toi aussi tu étais en retard ce jour-là ! »

« Merde, Eijun, cinq fois c'est inutile. Pas étonnant que Kuramochi veuille te tuer, si tu le réveilles si tôt chaque matin. »

Fouillant dans les vêtements en désordre, Miyuki attrapa une casquette de baseball et un maillot d'entraînement. Sawamura attrapa l'autre maillot sur le sol et une nouvelle paire de chaussettes du sac qu'il avait pris pour la nuit. Miyuki jeta les deux paires de crampons dans leurs sacs respectifs et enfila ses baskets pour courir autour du terrain.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas _toi_ du côté droit du lit, alors ? »

Miyuki lorgna dans sa direction.

« Qui est ce qui s'est écroulé là dès qu'on a terminé, hein ? »

« Comment j'étais censé savoir à quelle heure ton alarme allait sonner ? On fait ça le week-end d'habitude ! »

C'était vrai. Un des camarades de chambre de Miyuki ne s'était jamais montré depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et l'autre vivait suffisamment près pour rentrer chez lui certains week-ends - quelque chose en rapport avec de nombreux frères et sœurs - alors Miyuki avait la chance d'avoir sa chambre pour lui seul du vendredi après-midi au dimanche soir, temps pendant lequel Sawamura le rejoignait souvent. Le camarade de chambre de Miyuki, un troisième année, voyageait cette semaine pour passer des entretiens pour quelques universités, alors Sawamura et lui avaient décidé de profiter de ce temps supplémentaire.

Pour l'instant, cependant, ils étaient en retard, et s'ils étaient chanceux, le coach leur ferait juste courir des tours de terrain. Sawamura ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et trépigna sur le pas de la porte alors que le receveur finissait de s'habiller.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. » Répondit enfin Miyuki. « _Cinq fois_ , Eijun. »

Il sortit une poignée de barres Granola de leur cachette et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Tiens, prends-en une. »

Leur marche rapide se transforma en une course effrénée une fois que les barres furent terminées. Miyuki tira sur la manche de Sawamura pour qu'il ralentisse quand ils arrivèrent en vue du terrain.

« Je n'ai pas de marque de morsure visible, n'est-ce pas !? » Il ne s'était pas brossé les dents ce matin, alors il avait oublié de vérifier dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Sawamura rit.

« Tu vas faire quoi là, maintenant, si tu en as une ? Et tu dis que je suis stupide. »

Il frappa gentiment l'épaule de Miyuki et le receveur prit ça pour un non. Étonnamment, Sawamura avait réussi à rester incroyablement discret au sujet de leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas fait savoir à l'équipe qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas nié non plus, alors Miyuki ne considérait pas que ce soit une tromperie. Si quelqu'un lui avait directement demandé, Miyuki n'aurait eu aucun problème pour en parler. Et si Sawamura avait également été présent, il aurait taquiné à fond son petit-ami tout en expliquant au reste d'entre eux combien Sawamura pouvait être _mignon_.

Sawamura lui aurait hurlé dessus pour ça, mais ensuite Miyuki pourrait bénéficier d'une séance endiablée de roulage de pelles plus tard, ce qui était toujours à couper le souffle.

De là où il se tenait à présent, Miyuki pouvait dire que le Coach n'était pas là. Il devait avoir une réunion au lycée ou quelque chose comme ça ce matin, ce qui signifiait que Tetsu était responsable de l'entraînement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine n'allait pas les rater.

« La prochaine fois je dors à côté de l'alarme. » Marmonna Miyuki, mais Sawamura avait de nouveau accéléré le pas jusqu'à trottiner, alors il n'était plus là pour l'entendre.

Sawamura atteint le banc avant lui et le reste de l'équipe s'aperçut enfin de leur présence. Le lanceur se lança dans une série d'excuses pompeuses concernant son retard, pleine de formulations surannées et d'exclamations, comme à son habitude.

« Je suis aussi un peu en retard. » Dit Miyuki quand Sawamura s'interrompit pour respirer. « Désolé, Tetsu. »

« Allez vous étirer. On s'entraîne à la batte pour l'instant, mais vous ferez tous les deux des exercices supplémentaires après les cours. »

« Yes, Leader ! » Hurla Sawamura.

Miyuki leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'imiter. Il évita de regarder son petit-ami pendant qu'ils s'étiraient parce que Miyuki n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler à quel point Sawamura pouvait être souple. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Sawamura se leva d'un bond, impatient, après quelques minutes, indubitablement enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer à s'entraîner à la batte. Miyuki lui fit un signe de main en lui adressant un faux sourire innocent.

« Oh, tu peux y aller. Tu as besoin de tout l'entraînement dont tu peux bénéficier. »

« Tu veux répéter ? J'ai pas besoin de ta permission, enfoiré ! »

L'équipe ignora cet éclat de voix et Sawamura trottina pour les rejoindre, babillant au volume habituel, et attirant finalement l'attention juste en étant lui-même.

Miyuki attrapa une batte après s'être étiré et s'approcha de Kawakami et quelques-uns des joueurs de l'équipe seconde qui formaient une file devant une des machines. Il commença à dire quelque chose concernant la météo, mais le groupe entier le fixait. L'atmosphère - précédemment remplie de bavardages enjoués - était tout à coup étrange. Quelqu'un laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le visage de Kawakami rosit légèrement, mais il secoua rapidement la tête, se grattant la joue et tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

« Mmh, mmh, rien. »

Il y eut des murmures approbateurs alentours, mais quelques personnes toussèrent pour dissimuler leurs rires moqueurs. Miyuki fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard circulaire. Ce n'était pas juste ce groupe ; Miyuki put voir des coups de coude, des rires discrets et des conversations murmurées parmi les autres joueurs également. Le seul bruit normal sur le terrain était les 'pop' des machines à lancer et les 'ping' des battes métalliques frappant les balles.

Est-ce que Sawamura lui avait menti sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas de suçon ? Personne ne regardait son cou, cependant.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il ne se passe rien. » Déclara Kawakami, mais son rougissement plus important laissait entendre qu'en réalité, quelque chose était en train de se passer.

* * *

Cela continua ainsi – avec des gloussements silencieux comme si l'équipe entière partageait une private joke – pendant la première demi-heure, quand Miyuki céda enfin à la frustration et la paranoïa.

« C'est quoi le problème avec les gars aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il à Kuramochi quand ils eurent fini l'exercice et commencèrent à déplacer le matériel.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit l'arrêt-court, mais il souriait comme un chat qui aurait repéré un canari à la crème, attendant juste le moment de faiblesse pour bondir.

Même Chris-senpai luttait pour garder une expression neutre quand Miyuki le rejoignit pour parler du choix de lancers pour le prochain match amical, un sourire apparaissant malgré lui sur son visage.

« Est-ce que toi tu vas me dire ce qui est si drôle ? »

Chris-senpai secoua la tête avec une solennité forcée, mais ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le terrain et Miyuki tourna violemment la tête pour suivre son regard. Sawamura faisait de gestes furieux en direction de Furuya, probablement une nouvelle fois agacé par quelque chose de stupide, et l'attention de Miyuki se porta enfin sur le numéro épinglé dans le dos de Sawamura :

 _#2_

Oh _. Oh_.

Miyuki était sûr que son visage n'avait jamais rougi si vite. Tout à coup, il sentit le besoin impérieux de se verser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, ou peut-être d'aller voir si le club de natation n'avait pas déjà ouvert la piscine. Si Sawamura portait le #2, alors Miyuki portait le #20, et ils s'étaient fait remarquer en arrivant en retard tous les deux ensemble. Pour n'importe qui doté de deux yeux et d'un cerveau, la conclusion était évidente.

« Wah, tu as enfin compris, hein ? » Le sourire de Kuramochi grandit encore davantage, s'il était possible, alors qu'il les rejoignait sur le banc pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais rougir autant. Regarde cette teinte de rouge, Masuko-senpai. »

« Hmm. »

Masuko avait l'air un peu rouge lui-même, indirectement embarrassé, et se détourna pour fouiller dans son sac.

« J'aurais parié pas mal d'argent sur le fait que Sawamura ne saurait pas garder un secret même si sa vie en dépendait. Masuko-senpai et moi étions sûrs qu'il allait dormir avec une fille au lieu de taper l'incruste chez des amis ou je ne sais quoi, parce qu'il était tellement fier de nous dire de ne pas l'attendre. On pensait qu'il ne nous avait pas dit qui était la fille parce que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on connaissait. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver à le faire taire, hein ? »

Miyuki leva les sourcils et son sourire devint un brin sournois, la sensation de gêne volatilisée.

« Tu veux le savoir ? »

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. » Répondit Kuramochi. « Bordel. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ce que toi et Sawamura vous amusez à faire en dehors du baseball. » Il frissonna. « Du moment que ça ne perturbe aucun de vous deux pendant un match, je m'en fous. »

« Bien. » Miyuki n'avait pas prévu d'arrêter même si ses coéquipiers s'étaient opposés à leur relation.

Kuramochi but une longue gorgée de sa bouteille et donna un signe de tête en direction de Sawamura, qui avait cessé de hurler sur Furuya et avait commencé à ramasser des balles de baseball.

« Bakamura n'a pas encore réalisé, hein ? »

« Nope. » Puis une lueur malfaisante passa dans le regard de Miyuki. « Et nous n'allons pas lui dire. »

« Quel enfoiré. »

Miyuki rit à l'insulte.

« Sawamura savait dans quoi il s'engageait. » Répondit-il, et sur ce il partit. Le receveur rejoignit l'équipe pour s'entraîner quand il eut terminé sa discussion stratégique avec Chris.

Quand Tetsu dit aux lanceurs d'arrêter pour aller s'échauffer dans l'enclos, Miyuki passa malicieusement un bras autour des épaules de Sawamura comme il le faisait toujours et dit au lanceur de ne pas trop se foirer. Sawamura rétorqua de façon aussi explosive qu'à la normale à l'affront habituel – « Je vais te montrer combien je suis un bon lanceur ! Ne sois pas si désagréable, Miyuki Kazuya ! » – mais Miyuki dut ravaler un éclat de rire aux nouvelles réactions d'une poignée de coéquipiers qui les avait vus. Quelques-uns levèrent les yeux au ciel, Kawakami et Haruichi avaient de nouveau l'air légèrement gênés, et le reste d'entre eux, ayant vu son sourire auto-satisfait, réalisèrent que seul Miyuki avait remarqué pour les dossards.

Ils essayèrent de contenir leur hilarité, mais sans grand succès.

* * *

Sawamura était heureux que Chris-senpai semble de bonne humeur quand ce fut son tour de recevoir ses lancers. Miyuki avait switché pour s'entraîner avec Furuya, et Sawamura ressentait le même agacement qu'habituellement, mais aussi un peu de soulagement. Cet enfoiré suffisant lui avait adressé un de ces sourires qui signifiaient je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas à travers son masque et Sawamura n'avait pas du tout pu se concentrer. De tels sourires apportaient habituellement de mauvaises nouvelles pour Sawamura.

Miyuki se comportait normalement maintenant qu'il était avec Furuya, et le gaucher était déchiré entre l'exaspération de voir que Miyuki prenait Furuya au sérieux et le bonheur radiant de savoir ce connard suffisamment à l'aise autour de Sawamura pour être lui-même avec cette même attitude pourrie.

Le dernier lancer de Sawamura lors de l'entraînement du matin fut une magnifique balle coupée et il se tourna pour rappeler bruyamment à Miyuki combien ses lancers étaient fantastiques. Il ouvrit la bouche, et plusieurs choses se succédèrent rapidement : Sawamura vit Miyuki se débarrasser de son équipement de receveur et son attention se porta sur l'énorme #20 sur le maillot de son petit-ami. Il resta bouche bée, et Kuramochi et plusieurs des autres senpais (qui apparemment attendaient ce moment) commencèrent à se tenir les côtes de rire. Tetsu leur ordonna immédiatement de cesser et de ranger, et Chris – qui n'avait pas anticipé l'inattention de Sawamura – lui renvoya la balle avec laquelle ils s'entraînaient.

Alors même que Sawamura était frappé par la réalisation de toute l'équipe sachant qu'il dormait avec Miyuki, il fut aussi frappé par une balle de baseball.

« BORDEL ! » Hurla-t-il quand ses côtes commencèrent à lui piquer.

Puis il s'inclina profondément devant Chris et ajouta rapidement :

« Ce n'était pas contre toi, Chris-senpai ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, je ne faisais pas attention, et je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! »

Ensuite, il se tourna à toute vitesse vers ces connards souriants.

« J'AI PORTÉ CE MAILLOT TOUT L'ENTRAÎNEMENT ET PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIT ? SÉRIEUX, LES MECS ? SÉRIEUX ? SALES TRAITRES ! »

« Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ? » Demanda Miyuki, en essayant d'arborer une expression innocente.

« TOI AUSSI, MIYUKI KAZUYA ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ? JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE – »

Il s'interrompit. Une seconde. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelques avantages à ce ratage qui était, totalement, de la faute de Miyuki. C'était lui qui le premier avait attrapé un maillot ce matin, alors évidemment que Sawamura avait présumé que celui qui restait était le sien !

« Heu, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on peut s'embrasser en public maintenant. »

Miyuki lui donna une claque derrière la tête avec son gant sur le chemin du banc, un sourire taquin à nouveau en place.

« Idiot. Se rouler des pelles sur le monticule ne va pas du tout t'aider à lancer. Reste juste concentré sur le baseball sur le terrain, ok ? »

« Ouais, comme tu veux. »

En fait, se rouler des pelles sur le monticule lui semblait une excellente idée, mais ce n'était pas une expérience que Sawamura souhaitait partager avec deux ou trois douzaines de coéquipiers présents.

Alors qu'il était assis pour sa première heure de classe, Sawamura réalisa que Miyuki allait se moquer de lui pour ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt pour les maillots. Il devrait commencer à préparer sa vengeance dès maintenant. Heu. Hmm. Il pourrait lui laisser des suçons à des endroits qui n'étaient pas recouverts par l'uniforme. Lui jeter des regards alanguis quand il était occupé à s'étirer ou essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Glisser des phrases licencieuses au milieu de la conversation à des moments inappropriés.

Hey, peut-être que pendant sa vengeance pour les taquineries d'aujourd'hui, il réussirait enfin à surprendre une fois son petit-ami. Sawamura supposa qu'appuyer cinq fois sur 'répéter' aujourd'hui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

* * *

NdA : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est ma première fanfiction complète pour Daiya no Ace, alors j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de la caractérisation, des dialogues, du rythme etc. Je continue à pratiquer avec ces personnages. S'il vous plaît laissez un commentaire, même si c'est juste une ligne pour dire que vous avez aimé ou n'avez pas aimé - chaque petit retour m'aide à améliorer mon écriture !

Merci à officiel-todoroki-shouto - j'espère vraiment que j'ai rendu justice à ce _prompt_. :)


End file.
